


Scarred Past Death

by SilverWolf7



Series: Scarred Drabble Series [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is not a happy Detective, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Silly, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Chloe does it again, sort of.  This time she hears things she wished she didn't, involving her partner and their favourite Forensic Scientist.Why does this always happen to her?!





	Scarred Past Death

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my little drabble series. Pure Crack and for the lols yet again. Decided to change it a bit from her seeing into the lab to hearing it through the evidence locker.

Chloe was sure of it. She was going to be haunted by this in her afterlife, if such a thing exists.

She had only wanted to get something quickly from the evidence room. She was not expecting the wall that shared space with Ella’s lab to be moving with enough force to shift the desk in front of it.

A constant chorus of yeses coming from the Forensic Scientist also was a constant, along with the banging.

The “Lucifer” that was shouted loud enough for the whole precinct to hear was enough for her.

She got out of there, fast.


End file.
